


栀子花

by Buptist



Category: Kamen Rider Ex-Aid
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 05:22:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21440911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buptist/pseuds/Buptist
Summary: 镜飞彩信息素是栀子花，永远开在雨里，太香太浓，和他一贯形象不匹配。每年花开的最盛的时候，阻断剂也挡不住那种味道，宝生永梦就自己偷偷离他远点。镜医生抿起漂亮嘴唇，神色不耐，皮鞋在地上点来点去，等偷偷躲起来喷阻断剂的儿科医来找他。外科医等他分析问题，就坐在cr的桌旁，仰起脸看他，一室的Bugstar对此无知无觉，只有宝生永梦要闻那点腻人的香味。偶尔靠近他，腺体就在眼下，翠色枝桠里探出来两朵洁白的花，熏得宝生永梦头脑昏沉，他总觉得那白色花瓣在水里要泡烂了。
Relationships: Houjou Emu/Kagami Hiiro
Kudos: 21





	栀子花

**Author's Note:**

> 宝生永梦/镜飞彩  
abo，左右固定

也许这才是一切错误的开端。宝生永梦想。但他说不出口责怪镜飞彩的话，这个他自己想象里的罪魁祸首，衣衫大敞躺在他身下，依旧散发着幽幽的香气。  
当然儿科医也不太敢说出口这句话，他害怕天才外科医当自己想要撇清关系，因此而跟他生气，只好在这让人头昏的香气中吞吞口水，把手放在镜飞彩胸前。

至于他们为什么会突然变成这样的坦诚相待，大概就要从这一年来宝生永梦不间断闻到镜飞彩信息素的味道说起。  
社会发展到了现在，不管是第一性征还是第二性别都不再是阻碍一个人去做什么职业的理由了，圣附医也是这样，所以alpha的宝生永梦可以同omega的镜飞彩同处一个科室，连带着一屋子没有第二性别的Bugstar，檀黎斗说他才不设计这个，我们假面骑士编年史是正经游戏。  
医生们对此嗤之以鼻，正经游戏不会赌上任何人的性命。  
宝生永梦想自己是不是对于信息素过分敏感，或者是镜飞彩的信息素味道太浓郁，不然怎么总是能够嗅到一股子若有若无的花香。那种花他也并不熟悉，在庭院里偶然见过，问过护士是叫山栀，花大而洁白，香气逼人。  
——就像镜飞彩一样。也不是一定要将自己的前辈医生比作花，只是香味一样，宝生永梦觉得自己大约有些难以适应，总是被熏得头昏，只好偷偷把自己离人远一点。  
他猜镜飞彩不爱用信息阻隔剂，每到发情期就算用了抑制剂也会泄出来一点味道，不像是真正的山栀那样飘香很远让人走在路上都可以闻到，但也足够折磨宝生永梦这位敏感的alpha。  
他怕自己被影响到进入易感期，放出信息素影响医院众人，每天偷偷躲开镜飞彩去喷阻隔剂。这就累得镜飞彩常常要等他，有时候是在处理完游戏病患者后、有时候是要去外科做实习前。  
镜飞彩就靠在墙上抱着肩，皮鞋尖在医院的光滑地面上一点一点，神色未见什么不耐，只是在宝生永梦把自己的信息素味道后藏好掖好后冲他扬一扬脸，示意跟上而已，宝生永梦就只能摸摸自己有点红的鼻头，跟着他往下一处去。

这香味太磨人，想必总有一天会造成什么大错。宝生永梦隐隐有这种预感，结局当然是现在。  
他们自己大概都不记得怎么吻成一团，嘴贴着嘴、肉抵着肉的变成现在这个情态。宝生永梦只能依稀回忆起来自己咬在他腺体上时镜飞彩信息素失控那一瞬间的味道，要是蜜蜂也有信息素的嗅觉系统，想必整个cr已经变成蜂巢，他这么想着，一边把自己的信息素抵着镜飞彩放出来。  
和镜飞彩那种逼人的浓香不一样，宝生永梦觉得自己的信息素不过是最普通最普通的草莓味道，可惜都是一些熟到要烂的果，散发着发酵后的酒味，并不会让人感觉到甘美。  
镜飞彩大概还在发情期的末端，被他的气味猛然一惊，开始发起抖来。儿科医能够明显感觉到他的皮肤温度一路上升，甚至开始躲开自己的手指了。  
“所以说，飞彩さん下次除了抑制剂，阻隔剂也要注意一点啊……”  
宝生永梦跟镜飞彩说教，维持着他慢吞吞的语调，镜飞彩觉得他又拿哄孩子的态度同自己说话，不愿在此示弱，咬着牙装一副没事人的态度回他：“我会记得的。”  
下次的事情轮到下次再说，当务之急还是帮他的同事解决这些生理问题，虽然也许这点问题里也有他的错。  
omega在他的信息素下忍不住发起了抖，许久没有经历过的潮热席卷了他，宝生永梦在他造成大错之前又去咬了他的腺体，脖颈底下小小的腺体如同熟透的果，轻轻一咬就能流出甜蜜的汁液。  
栀子花的香气好像散了一点，取而代之发酵的酒味更浓郁了，镜飞彩被熏出眼泪，打磨着黑曜石一样的眼珠，眼角一抹红痕。宝生永梦想这更不妙了，一边把手探向外科医的裤腰，此时互相帮助的边界有点模糊了，更像是一场蓄意的……  
蓄意的什么，宝生永梦从自己的脑海里找不到形容，也许他已经隐隐约约触碰到了答案，只是被情热冲昏了头脑，思维像是上了锈的齿轮，干涩地滚动着。他只好把自己的脸埋进omega颈后香气四溢的温柔乡，抽掉外科医扎起来的皮带，把人的下裤弄得松松垮垮。  
镜飞彩对此没有提出异议，他好像是默认了这一切，这个意外、这个事故，又或者只是失效了抑制剂带来的情热让他柔顺，不管怎么样，现在是天时地利人和。

——香味，无处不在，好像要从皮肤里渗进来。宝生永梦的手指插在他那曾经的指导医身后，穴肉柔顺地缠上来，自动从内部分泌着湿滑的粘液，好像是在欣喜地迎接着这位入侵者。他分开温暖的肉壁，把自己细长的手指往里面一寸寸探，感受到那些嫩肉被他摸出更丰盈的汁液。  
他昏沉的头脑差点驱使他做了奇怪的事情，比如宝生永梦想去闻闻这些东西是不是镜飞彩那花的花汁，当然最后没有做，这太奇怪了。  
虽然也不及现在奇怪，镜飞彩的脸颊和袒露的胸膛都贴在地板上，冰冷的地面让他的皮肤上起了小小的疙瘩，但是很快又舒张开来，情欲把他蒸腾得很暖，也很软。他其实闻不太见自己信息素的味道，那种带给宝生永梦小麻烦的香味，但是他现在能够非常清晰地闻到宝生永梦的味道，甜蜜、浓郁、带着一种沉淀的酒味，这种味道从颈后的咬痕往里面渗透，游走在他身体的每一处，从血管往更深的地方钻着。  
镜飞彩忍不住咬紧牙关，避免自己泄出什么不雅的呻吟，但是一切瞒不过身后宝生永梦，他们俩贴得太近，一丁点细微的颤抖都能觉查出来。  
于是宝生永梦忍不住问他怎么了。这个儿科医不合时宜的体贴，即使他的手指还插在镜飞彩的后穴里，被流出来的淫液泡得发白，他却依旧会微微撑起身来询问自己的情人到底是哪里不舒服。  
他的情人当然不便于回答，只好勉强用压得低哑的声音指挥他继续。  
宝生永梦就只好继续。镜飞彩觉得自己要被他的手指解剖，或者解剖并不恰当，儿科医只是带着严谨地探究抚摸过他的每一寸肉壁，细长的手指拓开甬道，摸索着、研究着、也不夹杂一点急切的情欲。这个年轻的alpha实在是太温吞，又太游刃有余，使镜飞彩忍不住羞恼，就好像是他主动抬高腰肢去寻求男人的手指一样。  
但是很快他就没心思去想这些了，宝生永梦也不知道自己的手指探到了那里，只下意识按下去，镜飞彩就像是触电一样的弹起腰，又很快软了下去。阴茎挺起，淅淅沥沥从铃口往下流着水，后穴的淫液已经兜不住了，永梦只好抽出来自己的手指，拿出来时候还暧昧的拉了长丝，镜飞彩看不见身后，宝生永梦只好偷偷红了脸。  
永梦医生更进一步，就闻到镜飞彩逐渐散发出来的露水味道，或者是雨水，带着一种潮湿的气息，扑面而来。但这种湿气没能浇灭他的情欲，反而让他忍不住解开自己的裤链，握着硬挺良久的性器往镜飞彩身体里送。  
他在进去的时候才迷迷糊糊地想到是不是应该更多地询问一下飞彩さん这种事，可是阴茎已经插进了镜飞彩的后穴，他已经不需要omega一句乖顺地应允，这样的话反而像是一种欲盖弥彰的多余。于是宝生永梦只好咬紧自己的嘴唇，握紧镜飞彩精瘦的腰，把自己在往里面送得更深。  
镜飞彩没有经验，本能地畏惧着alpha对他的支配，后穴夹得很紧，让宝生永梦不知道是爽利还是痛苦。他只好去吻镜飞彩的颈侧，安抚他让他放松，但不知道自己带来一种浓烈的压迫感，适得其反的让镜飞彩更加紧张。  
紧张归紧张，那点alpha的压制也使得镜飞彩身体内omega的本能复苏，后穴重新变得柔媚乖顺，含着男人的性器，像是期待被开拓的领土。宝生永梦就更深地插进了这欢迎他的领地，胯骨抵在了外科医肉感良好的臀上，龟头将将卡进生殖腔的腔口。  
镜飞彩被他这样一记深顶，从身体内部挤压出一句断掉的呻吟，嘴唇里吐露一小节舌尖，整个人伏在地上喘息。宝生永梦则继续舔舐他的脖颈，耳下有几颗小痣，像是星星、或者什么别的东西，总是遥远地在他眼前挂着，只在此时此刻被他捉进唇舌间。

"为什么这么香呢……"宝生永梦梦呓一样的呢喃着。  
镜飞彩在快感中捕捉到了他的话语，迷迷糊糊问他什么。但宝生永梦并不回答他，也无意重复，只是更加凶狠地顶弄他，把自己淬着火的凶器往里面送，研住柔软的娇嫩的腔口，反反复复又不肯痛快地操进去。  
镜飞彩只能在地上颤抖，两只手撑不住自己的体重，腰几乎塌在地面上，只有臀部是高翘的、急不可耐的。  
宝生永梦觉得这样发抖的外科医像是被困在蛛网里的蝴蝶，他下意识想要把人拯救出来，把手穿过腋窝伸向胸前，去替人脱下碍事的上衣。镜飞彩被他拿捏住要害，只能倒在地上供人为所欲为，剪裁合身的衬衫连着白色外套被脱下，又在手腕处纠缠剪住他的手。  
儿科医握住他的手慢条斯理把衣服脱下来，裸露出镜飞彩漂亮的肩胛骨和两个小小的腰窝，他把外科医从这堆——不算多，但总归是繁重的衣物中解救出来，把这种美丽从枝叶里挑拣出来，像是在雨夜里偷折一只山栀。  
镜飞彩的膝盖在地上跪得发疼，大腿痉挛又麻木，全身的感觉都集中在后穴，只好跟一个完全被操熟了的omega一样把自己往身后的肉棒上顶。宝生永梦又拿肉棒磨他的腔口，在外面仔细研磨不肯闯进去，敏感的软肉被他顶得发麻发酸，不停地往外面流着水，只渴望有什么粗硬的东西狠狠插进来，为此不惜抛却廉耻袒露媚态，急切地吮吸着男人的性器。  
宝生永梦被他夹不住的水浇在龟头上，舒爽得铃口微张，终于不再慢条斯理的在他的腔口磨蹭，挺起腰一口气插进柔软的小口。他进得太深了，镜飞彩觉得自己只剩下身后一个着力点，他不知道今夕何夕，也不知道接下来怎么办，只能徒劳无功地张着嘴，任由口水和眼泪滴滴拉拉落下来，从喉管中叫出几句淫语，在眼前空白中的射精。  
镜飞彩射精时后穴再度夹紧，腔口吸得宝生永梦头皮发麻，只能咕啾咕啾插出水声，最后抵着那柔媚小口成结。镜飞彩被他卡住腔口，从淫欲中拾回一点理智，仰起头就看见cr那扇高窗，办公室里没开灯，黑洞洞得像是向内窥探的眼睛。  
他一点说不清道不明的心思再度抬头，哆哆嗦嗦地去抓宝生永梦掐住自己臀部的手，但手太抖了，漫无目的地挥动两下，平整的指甲在儿科医细瘦的手腕上面留下几道白痕，一边抬起自己没力气的腿去踢一下身上的alpha。  
宝生永梦会过意来，咬牙把自己的阴茎抽出去，镜飞彩后穴没了阻塞，淫水都漫出来，性器抽出时候带出一声淫靡的"啵唧"声。镜飞彩的腰彻底塌下去，倒在地面上，而宝生永梦无暇顾他，撸动两下自己的肉棒，贴着omega的臀缝射了出来。  
他想说不定镜飞彩会因此跟他生气，但是肉欲统治了他的思维，让他这些事情表达出一种毫无缘由的坦荡来。  
他在这个蔓延着令人头脑昏沉味道的病房里把镜飞彩抱起拢在怀里，一边去吻外科医流泪到红肿的漂亮眼睛，他想太香了——白色的花，大而洁白，被雨水打湿了一遭又一遭，又怎么能这么香呢？  
宝生永梦把嘴唇贴近镜飞彩的嘴唇，细细把那花瓣含进嘴里。


End file.
